SHE WANTS TO VISIT HIM
by Maryline Depp
Summary: He thought he was done with the evil skank but he was wrong. Scott’s nightmare is back. She always finds a way to get what she wants… PLEASE READ & REVIEW for more chapters! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**HIGHER GROUND "She wants to visit him"**

**Summary**** : **

He thought he was done with the evil skank but he was wrong. Scott's nightmare is back. She always finds a way to get what she wants… **PLEASE READ & REVIEW for more chapters! THANKS!**

**Author**** :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at **marylinedepp(at)gmail .com**

**Date**** :** July 2009

As always I own nothing …

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

After a long day of hiking and kayaking they were all tired. Group was about to start. The only thing they wanted was to go to bed. But they didn't have a choice. Group therapy every night, some therapy during the day, solo... It seemed like it never stopped. In the end it was a bit like 24/7 therapy with Peter, the other counsellors, teachers… always around.

Peter looked at all their faces knowing how long the day had been for all of them, him included, he was tired.

"So, how are you all feeling tonight ?" Peter asked to start the group session.

"Tired, Auggie;"

"Exhausted, Daisy;"

"Bored, Ezra;"

"Hurt, Scott;"

"Tired and mad, Shelby;"

"Tired too, Kat;"

"Confused, David;"

"Don't know."

"I'm proud of you guys because this has been a long and tiring day and everybody did it," Peter said after their long day of hiking.

"Yeah like we had a choice," Daisy said rolling her eyes and in a low voice so only some of the Cliffhangers could hear.

"Why?" Scott wondered out loud looking at Peter, "You're proud of us 'cos we're able to walk? That's ridiculous!"

It was unusual to hear such a thing from Scott, it was more David's style.

Peter noticed that there was something going on with him. He seemed pretty angry.

"What's up Scott? What makes you so mad? I'm sure there's more than just our long walk. Care to elaborate?" Peter asked trying to find out what happened to him.

"Nothing," Scott answered not wanting to share, "Everything's fine," he said not even trying to fake a smile.

He got up and reached the door.

"Scott, get back here!" Peter said.

"I'm tired."

"Group isn't over yet," Peter said as he grabbed Scott's arm.

"What? You're gonna force me to speak now?"

"No, I'm not," Peter started, "You know where to find me when you feel ready to do so."

_Don't hold your breath_, Scott thought.

Most of the Cliffhangers were concerned about Scott, especially Shelby. She would try to get him to share with her after group, before bed.

Half an hour later the session was over. Peter tried one last time to get to Scott but it fell in deaf ears.

"Scott, you know I'm here when you need me. Anytime during day and night."

Everyone was out already and Shelby was waiting for him. They held hands and reached the girl's dorm.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

He didn't say a word, couldn't, and a tear ran down his cheek. Shelby noticed and hugged him tight. Then, she looked at him right in the eye and kissed him.

"You can tell me," she said.

"The skank," he started between sobs, "She's coming!"

"But how is it possible?" Shelby asked confused, "I thought she'd be in jail by now."

"No, remember she won." Scott reminded her, "They found the letters and everything and in the end I'm the guilty one and she's the saint."

"I'm so sorry Scott; I thought she'd still get punished."

"She called me." He went on with the story.

"How? Someone picks up for us so how could she have managed to call?"

"She pretended to be a good friend who really wanted to hear from me," Scott said disgusted. And she said she'd come tomorrow."

"Well, we'll tell Peter and everyone else and you won't see that bitch, don't worry."

"No, Shel, we can't do that. She said she'd destroy my father's life for good and even my mother's if I didn't do as told."

Scott was still in shock and trying to fight back the tears. Shelby was worried and didn't know what to say to make him feel better. She kissed him again.

"We'll find something," she said.

They separated to go to their respective dorms. Scott didn't sleep a minute and Shelby didn't get much sleep either. She knew she had to do something but had no real idea. She just knew that she couldn't let Elaine come over again.

She was the reason Scott had started taking drugs. She was the woman who abused him over and over again every night.

_No, I can't let that happen again_, she thought.

**TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comments! :) **

**To **JCLadybug** : Everyone in Horizon knows about Elaine and how CPS said she was innocent because of the love letters. She's still with Martin as he doesn't believe his son and is mad at him.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning, Scott went to Ezra. "I need some dope."

Ezra didn't get it, "What's wrong, man?"

"Can't tell, I just need some stuff right now, can you find me some or not?"

"I'll see what I can do," Ezra answered.

Juliette was right behind them, listening. They didn't see her. She knew something big was up and couldn't keep her mouth shut about it so she went to Peter's office. But she wasn't sure it was a good idea either. On the one hand it had to be really serious if Scott was asking for drugs. On the other hand he was her friend and ex-boyfriend. She was waiting by the door.

"Hey, Juliette, you gonna come in or just look at the door?" he tried a joke.

"Don't know yet, it's a pretty door." She joked back.

She could try to joke all she wanted Peter could read through her and noticed that something was wrong.

"Come on in and have a seat."

She came in and waited.

"How are you feeling today?" he started with a simple question, or at least he thought it was a simple one.

She didn't say a word and just looked into the room.

"What's wrong, Juliette, you can tell me anything."

"That's the thing," she started, "It doesn't concern me. I've heard something I shouldn't have heard and am not sure I should tell you."

"I think you know you should tell me otherwise you wouldn't have come to my office."

He gave her some time to process that. After a few minutes of silence she opened her mouth.

"It's about Scott. Just now I heard him talk to Ezra."

"That's good, Juliette, go on."

"He was asking him to get him some drugs," she said in a very low voice.

Peter was concerned right away. He knew it was something big.

"Thank you for telling me."

"But you won't tell him or anyone, I talked, right?" she asked confused.

"Don't worry, nobody will know you talked to me," he reassured her.

They were all having breakfast and Peter looked at everyone. He didn't have a plan in mind yet but just went to Shelby when Scott wasn't around.

"Shelby, I know that Scott probably talked to you about what's bothering him. Or at least I hope he did. Just know that I'm here to help any way I can if you just talked to me."

Shelby knew that Peter meant well but she couldn't betray Scott's trust.

"I know, thank you, Peter."

Peter knew that he wouldn't get a thing out of them and just had to be careful and watch. He also knew that Scott wouldn't simply go back to drugs just like that. He knew what got him started.

_Oh no, please don't tell me she found a way to get to him again_, Peter thought thinking of Elaine.

They didn't want him involved and he knew that even though he couldn't let her get close to him again it was best to find a good plan.

"Sophie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"She came in his office and shut the door."

"What's up, mountain man?" she smiled.

"Not good news," he said.

She dropped the smile.

"Something's up with Scott, something big. He didn't tell me but I figured it all out. Someone heard him asking for drugs."

"Oh my God!" Sophie said.

"You said it! What's the reason he would be so upset and turn back to dope?"

"Elaine."

"Right. I'm sure she's coming here to mess with him again."

"Poor Scott!" Sophie was both sad and upset at the same time.

"I'm thinking of something, Soph. I know that we can't let that woman near him but on the other hand if we caught her with her hands on him we'd have a good case."

"And she'd go to jail for a very long time. This time Scott wins."

"Exactly."

"But is it fair to Scott?" Sophie wondered out loud.

"We won't let her touch him. I was thinking that we have someone watch him every second and that person will have a wire and record everything. We'll have a police car outside and as soon as she says those things and lays even one finger on him they catch her."

"I'm still worried about Scott," Sophie said.

"So am I. But it would be the very last time he ever sees her and she can mess with him. After that it's jail time."

"And about the drugs?"

"I'll have Ezra do some work and make sure he can't get close to Scott."

Peter kissed Sophie before she left his office.

The evening was near and it was starting to get dark outside. Everyone was having supper and Scott was waiting for the evil to come to the dorm.

**TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Scott was pacing and shaking. Then, there was a knock on the door.

_It's time_, he thought, _and how come Ezra didn't get me the drugs? I so need it!_

Peter had everything ready. The police car hiding outside, the guy spying on them with a wire, also hidden, everything was in place. He was feeling bad for Scott but knew how relieved he would be when everything was finally over for good.

Elaine came inside and smiled.

"Miss me, Scotty?"

How he hated being called that, and she knew. He didn't say a word.

"Say you missed me!" she urged.

"Dream on!"

"Oh, is that a nice way to talk to me!"

"What do you want, skank?" Scott was getting so angry.

"You know what I want, Scotty." She looked at him from head to toe, "There's a thunderstorm outside and I'm scared."

She said it in her evil voice. The way she would always start to get into bed with him and touch him and force him to touch her.

"There's no thunderstorm," he said.

"Yes, there is," she lied, "I'm scared, Scotty, hold me tight."

But he wouldn't make a move.

"Remember our rules, Scotty. If you don't do as I say your father and mother are going to suffer."

He came closer and forced himself to hold her.

"That's better," she said as she held him tighter, sliding her hands lower, over his bottom.

"Stop it!" he yelled and broke the embrace.

"What's wrong, Scotty? Say that you love me!"

He knew better than upset her for the sake of his family.

"I love you," he said in a low voice.

"What? I didn't hear you!"

He repeated louder.

Outside, Peter could hear the conversation and was feeling bad for him. He wished it was over already.

Elaine wasn't ready to give up yet. She had him sit on the bed and kissed his neck hungrily as her hand caressed his stomach, moving lower and lower until she reached the object of her desire and he flinched.

"Stop it, don't touch me!" he screamed in tears.

"You know you want it, Scotty. I can feel you want it - you can't fool me! Your body wants it, your body loves me. You can say whatever you want but you know it's true. You want it real bad," she licked her lips and smiled, as her kisses moved to his stomach and began sliding lower...

"Just don't touch me anymore!" he pleaded but she didn't listen, "Get off me, skank!"

"You don't want your family to get hurt, do you?" she threatened.

That was enough. Peter couldn't take it anymore. The police officer hiding and listening told him that they had what they needed. He rushed inside and found Elaine all over Scott, her hands everywhere and Scott in tears.

"Miss Barringer, you're under arrest!" the police officer screamed as he handcuffed her.

"What for?" she faked not knowing what was going on.

The police officer showed her the tape, the proof as he added, "Child molestation."

"But he asked for it, he's the one who wanted that to happen. Remember we went through this before," she tried to get out of the situation, "All the love letters and everything."

"Not this time!" the cop said, "Don't put it on the kid, you're the child abuser, you're the bad guy and you'll go to jail!"

Scott was crying on his bed and Peter came to him. He tried to hug him and reassure him.

"Don't touch me!" Scott yelled.

"Scott, it's ok it's me, Peter, it's all over now. Elaine's going to jail this time!"

At that moment the Cliffhangers were outside looking at the scene and wondering what was going on.

Shelby tried to come in but a cop stopped her.

"It's ok, let her in." Peter said.

She entered the boys' dorm and hugged Scott.

"Why did that skank have to come again? What did I do to deserve this? I hate her so much! And I hate my body for responding." Scott was really hurt.

"You did nothing wrong, Scott," Peter tried to reassure him.

"Shelby, I swear I didn't want my body to…"

"Hey, it's okay, Scott, I know," Shelby said and kissed him.

"I'm so pissed off!" Scott shouted, "I hate her so much! And I feel so disgusting! And it all came back to me, you know, everything, everytime she would enter my room and..." he said between sobs, "I re-lived it all in my head!"

Shelby hugged him tight, "It's over, Scott, for real."

Peter wished there was something he could do right now.

"You two go to my office," he told them so Scott wouldn't be near Elaine anymore.

Shelby helped him walk to the office and told everyone on the way not to bother Scott now.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Elaine was confused. She'd never lost before. She tried to get out of this mess but couldn't as they had all the conversation taped and Scott clearly asking her, even yelling, to stop touching him. And also the threats against his parents.

"I don't get it," Elaine started, "He wanted this. He asked for me to come over," she lied.

"How could you? How dare you?" Shelby said, angry.

"C'mon, Scotty, you know it's true," Elaine kept harassing him and calling him Scotty.

"Don't look at her, Scott," Shelby said.

"All the love letters…" Elaine reminded everyone.

"You won't get away with it this time," the cop said, "We have enough proof. If you don't get a long prison sentence you'll at least get an injunction and you'll never get close to that kid ever again!"

_We'll see about that_, Elaine thought, smiling.

In Peter's office, Shelby tried to reassure her boyfriend the best she could but he wouldn't stop crying and shaking.

Once Elaine was gone with the police officers Peter went to his office with Sophie. Scott was in shock, his head on Shelby's shoulder and her hands around him as if to protect him and make him feel secure.

"Everything's ok now, Scott." Peter said.

"She's gone for good." Sophie added.

"How did you figure out what was going on?" Shelby wondered.

"To make it short," Peter started, "I tried to think of what could upset Scott so much he would ask for drugs."

Scott was quite out of it but still hearing a few words and wondering how he knew about the drugs.

Peter could read on his face, "The walls have ears." He wouldn't say that someone told him what they heard so he just made it sound like he had good ears, which was true anyway. Everybody knew it. You couldn't hide anything from him for very long.

"I didn't want her to come over again and mess with you, Scott. But I also knew that if we tried to stop her she would win again. I thought about a good plan to catch her and put her away for a very long time."

"That was smart," Shelby said something nice for once.

"Thank you, Shelby."

"Now she's away for good, we have proof that she's the bad guy and you're the innocent."

"Is this over for real?" Scott asked, "Or will she find a way out again like always?"

"No," Sophie said, "She won't ever bother you again, trust me."

Scott sounded relieved yet still shocked.

"You should try to get some sleep!" Peter said.

"Not in the dorm, I can't, she was there."

Peter understood.

"You can go to the infirmary and rest there and someone will watch you so you're not alone. You have nothing to fear, ok?"

"Can I watch him first?" Shelby asked.

Peter smiled, not surprised, "Of course."

The four of them went to the infirmary together. Once all set, Peter and Sophie left. They would tell the rest of the Cliffhangers what happened and reassure everyone during group session.

Elaine was away for good and Scott could rest and find inner peace again.

The next day, Peter received a call from Scott's father. He finally believed his son and wanted to apologize. Peter told him Scott was still sleeping. He said he'd call back later.

**- THE END -**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**

* * *


End file.
